Sueños - Chrono Crusade
by Butterflycore
Summary: Ha llegado una pequeña gatita a la Orden de Magdalena, haciendo recordar aquel sueño que tenía Rosette cuando era una niña. . . ADVERTENCIA Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Rosette x Chrono (Chrno)


_**Sueños**_

.

_Ha llegado una pequeña gatita a la Orden de Magdalena, haciendo recordar aquel sueño que tenía Rosette cuando era una niña._

.

.

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

Rosette x Chrono (Chrno)

..

.

* * *

Fue una fría noche cuando llegó una pequeña gatita herida a las puertas del convento de la Orden de Magdalena. Maullando para pedir, posiblemente, ayuda, sin embargo, al estar tan mal herida sus lamentos eran difíciles de ser captados por los oídos humanos.

La gatita de un pelaje blanco, pero manchado de sangre por sus heridas, caminó lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un pasillo de la Orden y finalmente desplomarse en el lugar.

Ahí fue cuando, al escuchar esos maullidos apresuró su paso para buscar al dueño de aquellos lamentos. Después de todo, el sonido era apenas audible para un humano, pero perfectamente escuchado para un demonio. Chrono al encontrar aquella gatita mal herida no dudo ni un segundo en ir a socorrerla. Aquella noche se encontraba de turno con su compañera para la guardia nocturna, y en aquellos paseos registrando el lugar y tratando de ignorar las quejas de su pareja fue cuando escuchó un pequeño llamado de socorro. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo, afinó más su oído y se dejó guiar por el sonido hasta llegar al pequeño ser que, sin más energías, se encontraba yacente en mitad del pasillo respirando anormal.

Al principio, el demonio se acercó lentamente para evitar asustar al pobre animal, sin embargo, al ver que el muchacho se acercaba a su lado, la gatita comenzaba a inquietarse y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trataba de levantarse.

"Tranquilo, no te haré daño, escuché tu llamado, tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte" Susurró Chrono mientras extendió su mano y se acercó lo suficiente para que el animal lo pudiera oler.

El minino olfateó la mano del demonio y al comprobar sus intenciones se tranquilizó y dejó que la acariciara.

"Estas muy herido pequeño ¿Acaso has tenido una riña con tus compañeros gatunos?" Chrono sonrío mientras acariciaba a la gatita para palpar sus heridas de manera suave "Tranquilo, se como se siente ser daño por tus propios compañeros, pero sanarás. Ya verás te llevare al taller y curaré tus heridas, estarás bien en menos de lo que esperas" El demonio de cabello púrpura se dispuso a levantar al minino para acurrucarlo en sus brazos y llevársela, pero en el momento en que la iba a levantar se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al principio, pero posiblemente, era la causa principal por la que el pequeño animal estaba convaleciente y pidiendo ayuda para ser acogida. Chrono abrió grandes sus ojos "Tus heridas no son lo único que te tienen en este estado ¿No? Perdóname, por no darme cuenta antes pequeña. Debe ser muy doloroso, eso es lo que he leído, esta vez, no se como ayudarte con eso" Chrono se quedó pensando unos minutos, hasta que un pequeño gemido de dolor y la inquietud de la gatita hizo que dejará de pensar y se dispusiera a, por lo menos, buscar ayuda "El viejo ¡Si! El viejo debe saber cómo ayudar en estos casos, tranquila pequeña, te llevaré a un lugar más cómodo para que puedas…"

No alcanzó a terminar su frase.

Fue derribado por un gran puño en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" Exclamó para luego tragar saliva de manera copiosa y ponerse nervioso. Y es que no había que ser un genio para saber quién era la persona quien lo había golpeado furiosa, y con buenos motivos, después de todo la había abandonado sin decir ni una palabra para ir a socorrer al animal.

"¡Esta no te la perdono Chrono!" Gritó Rosette para luego acercarse más al demonio para golpearlo nuevamente.

"¡Espérate, espérate, espérate un poco Rosette! Perdóname por haberte dejado sola en los pasillos, ¡Pero es que tengo un buen motivo! Solo déjame explicarte" Dijo Chrono cubriéndose su cabeza por si nuevamente era agredido por su contratista.

Rosette miró furiosa a su compañero "Te doy un minuto para explicarme ¡Y que sea un buen motivo!"

Ante aquella amenaza, el demonio no tuvo que decir ni una palabra para explicarle a su pareja el motivo de porque la había dejado en los pasillos, pues, el pequeño diablo tan solo se movió a un lado para permitir que la joven monja pudiera mirar bien a la minina que estaba doliente en el pasillo.

"¿Un gato? ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?" Rosette suavizó su ceño y se acercó al animal, pero fue rápidamente detenida por su compañero.

"¡Rosette! No puedes acercarte así aun animal ¡Es peligroso! Te puede atacar para defenderse, pues, te desconoce, además que en su estado se puede poner más nerviosa" le reclamó Chrono y Rosette tan solo bufo.

"Pero está herido, hay que ayudarlo, tenemos que ir a buscar un botiquín y curar sus heridas" Exclamó Rosette.

Chrono miró como su pareja estaba muy preocupada por el animal y le dio una pequeña sonrisa "Calma, eso estaba apunto de hacer, la voy a llevar al taller del anciano, hay puede estar más cómoda"

"¿Cómoda? ¿Es una gatita?" Rosette se acercó lentamente al animal para que no se asustara, y estiró suavemente su mano para tocar al minino, el gato la aceptó rápidamente, y al contacto con la monja, le comenzó a ronronear suavemente. Rosette tan solo sonrió, como había sido aceptada comenzó a revisar bien para comprobar sus heridas, hasta que llegó a cierta parte que hizo que los ojos de la monja se abrieran por la sorpresa y diera una pequeña carcajada "¡Oh pequeña! Que gorda estás, debes de ser de casa por lo bien alimentada que te encuentras, tranquila te curaremos y buscaremos a tu dueño"

Chrono río por aquel comentario de la rubia. "¡Rosette que cruel! Ella no esta gorda." Exclamó el demonio.

Rosette hizo un puchero y tomó delicadamente al minino acomodándose en sus brazos "¿Cómo que no esta gorda Chrono? ¡Mira su panza! Es gigantesca y redonda, y pesa un montón. Posiblemente por eso peleó con sus compañeros gatunos, una gatita de casa…"

"¿Cómo esperas que no esté redonda?" Dijo Chrono mientras se acercaba a mirar al animal y acariciarlo "Después de todo, en alguna parte deben desarrollarse sus crías"

Silencio

"¿Qué?

"¿Oh, no te habías dado cuenta?" preguntó el pequeño diablo "Está preñada, y posiblemente esté en trabajo de parto por eso llegó al convento, buscando un refugio para poder parir tranquila"

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó Rosette mientras miraba con preocupación a la gatita

"¡Rosette! Shh… no grites mucho, recuerda que es de noche y están todos durmiendo."

"P-pero ¿Qué vamos hacer? Es decir, ¡Está en trabajo de parto! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡No me entrenaron para ayudar en estos casos!"

Chrono se tapó el rostro mientras se reía, le causaba ternura aquella candidez de su contratista, sin embargo, por aquel gesto solo provoco que ella se enojara y le diera un "pequeño" golpe en su cabeza.

"¡Auch!" se quejó el diablo mientras se sobaba el chillón que se había producido por el coscorrón.

"¡Esto es serio Chrono! Esta gatita necesita nuestra ayuda para que tenga sus crías y tú vienes y te ríes." Le reclamó la monja.

"Rosette, en este caso no podemos hacer mucho, lo único que podemos brindarle es un lugar cómodo para que pueda parir y dejar que la naturaleza haga lo suyo, se me había ocurrido que el viejo nos pueda ayudar a la hora de que tenga sus crías y asegurarnos que esté todo bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que la naturaleza haga lo suyo?" preguntó Rosette curiosa.

Hubo un silencio ¿Cómo podría explicar eso? Él se entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero era difícil de explicar bien todo…"mmm…bueno verás…mmm…no se como explicarlo, pero, ya sabes la naturaleza es sabia, los animales a la hora de parir saben cuando es el momento, lo presienten, y aunque sea su primera camada ellas sabrán cómo hacerlo. Es como si viniera ya en su genética, es su instinto, instinto de madre por así decirlo he, he " Dijo en cierta parte nervioso Chrono, después de todo, no sabía muy bien si aquella respuesta haya sido la correcta y sobre todo no sabía si su contratista había entendido sus palabras.

En el poco tiempo que había estado viviendo con humanos, antes y con Magdalena, había aprendido un montón de cosas de ellos y también de los animales. Después de todo su tierra de origen el "Pandemonium" era muy diferente al mundo de los humanos, no había animales para empezar. Llegar a vivir con los humanos y animales fue un cambio total, abrirle la mente y quedar maravillado por aquellas criaturas que -para muy a su pesar- siempre los demonios estaban matando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber aprendido un montón de los seres vivos de la tierra, nunca comprendió muy bien su forma de reproducción. El tema de la gestación, los meses y meses de espera, los dolores, partos y el cuidado intensivo de aquellas criaturas recién nacidas era algo muy sorprendente para Chrono. Para empezar de dónde venían, no existía la gestación de una hembra. La única hembra que se reproducía era Pandemonium, la reina madre, después de aparearse se ponían los huevos y eso era la gestación, nacía una generación de demonios de diferentes rangos, se les cuidaba por un pequeño tiempo y rápidamente estos eran abandonados para ser independientes. Aparte, a todo ese proceso los machos se les tenía prohibido acercarse, pues, era su instinto el ir a matar los huevos del Pandemonium por miedo a que naciera un demonio que los fuera a desafiar.

En conclusión, a parte del poco conocimiento que tenía sobre su sistema de reproducción, no había nada más. Era un ignorante al sistema de reproducción animal y, sobre todo, al sistema de reproducción humano.

Claro, estando con Magdalena ella -al parecer avergonzada- le había contado lo poco y nada que sabía. Magdalena era una chica igual o más inocente que Rosette.

Por lo que, si quería aprender sobre todo lo de la tierra, tuvo que recurrir a libros, y consultar con el anciano e incluso algunas veces con el reverendo Remington. Y claro, aprendió, y llegó a otra conclusión; El sistema de reproducción animal era mucho más fácil que el humano. Cada día que pasaba se iba sorprendiendo más de aquellas criaturas que se hacen llamar "hombres" , seres tan frágiles pero que aún así luchan por mantener su especie.

Al volver en sí después de todo su pensamiento miró a su compañera, está tenía la vista fija en la gatita con compasión. "Conozco esa mirada" pensó Chrono.

"Rosette" Dijo Chrono mientras observaba los gestos de la rubia. Ella solo dio una sonrisa y exclamó;

"Más que seguro ya muy pronto nacerán, no podemos permitir que este aquí en mitad del pasillo"

"Así es, ven, llevemosla al taller y le hacemos un pequeño nido para que tenga a sus crías"

La monja asintió a la propuesta dada por el demonio así que con sigilo -para evitar despertar a las demás hermanas y también para evitar que se dieran cuenta que habían abandonado sus deberes- salieron del edificio principal de la Orden y se dirigieron al taller del Anciano, donde estaba la habitación de Chrono.

Al llegar, rápidamente cerraron la puerta y el demonio se dispuso a buscar algunas mantas viejas y una pequeña caja para hacer una especie de "nido" a la gatita. Al momento de terminar de crear el nido Rosette depositó delicadamente a la minina en la caja.

"Debes de estar nerviosa pequeña. Debe ser un trabajo difícil" Susurraba Rosette mientras acariciaba al animal, su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Mientras tanto Chrono se encontraba prendiendo el fuego de la chimenea del taller, era una noche muy helada y, viendo la situación, se iban a quedar toda la noche en vela cuidando al animal.

"¿Que tenemos que hacer ahora Chrono?" preguntó Rosette sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño ser.

"El anciano se encuentra durmiendo ahora, por lo que, pedir ayuda ahora es imposible, tiene el sueño pesado como para despertarlo. Pero, si me dejo guiar por los libros, por lo que tengo entendido lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es darle su espacio; al momento de parir las hembras les gusto estar en privacidad. Lo mejor es que la dejemos en mi habitación para que esté tranquila y tú y yo esperamos aquí hasta que nazcan las crías"

"¿De verdad es seguro dejarla sola?" replicó la chica preocupada

"Si, tranquila, todo estará bien, cuando sus cachorros nazcan ahí la ayudaremos asegurándonos que todo esté bien. Pero por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. " Dijo finalmente el demonio, la chica asintió, por lo cual al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo tomó la caja con la gatita adentro y la llevó hasta su habitación donde podría parir tranquila. "puedes estar aquí sin problemas pequeña, esta calentito y silencio, el ambiente ideal, después vendré con un plato de comida y agua" el chico sonrió al animal para luego tomar unas mantas que estaba encima de su cama y salir de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente donde estaba su contratista y se preocupó al verla ensimismada, mirando un punto dijo en el fuego mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

"Ha recordado algo, muy posible, algo doloroso" pensó el demonio, y es que, después de cuatro años viviendo con aquella fémina la conocía como la palma de su mano. Y verla ahí, sentada de manera silenciosa era una novedad que no pasaba seguido, ella es muy enérgica y ahora, estaba decaída en el sillón abrazándose a si misma.

Caminó despacio hasta ponerse detrás de la religiosa y ponerle la manta en su espalda, provocando que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos, mirada los ojos carmesí del demonio y le diera una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Rosete ¿Estás bien?" preguntó él mientras se ganaba al lado de su pareja y se cubría con otras manta.

"Si, no es nada Chrono" susurró ella mientras seguía con la vista perdida en el fuego.

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea sin pena Rosette" Él la miraba fijamente para luego acariciar la mejilla de la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco para luego suspirar. "¿Ha sido un recuerdo, verdad?" finalmente soltó la pregunta. Rosette tan solo asintió y miró al demonio.

"Un recuerdo del pasado, cuando estaba con mis padres…" Ella bajó las piernas del sillón para luego hacerle un gesto al demonio, dándole permiso para que éste apoyara su cabeza en su regazo; Chrono no perdió la oportunidad, generalmente ella hacia eso cuando le iba a confesar algo, así que apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de su pareja y ella comenzó hacerle cariño en su cabello. "Ya sabes, las memorias de mis padres son las más bellas de mi infancia y ver a esa gatita, me hizo recordar un momento de mi pasado…"

Chrono sabía muy bien que aunque sean recuerdos bellos, eran a la vez dolorosos para la chica; los padres de ella habían muerto de manera trágica cuando ella apenas un infante, sin embargo, las memorias de ellos todavía estaban presentes haciendo que ella añoraba el pasado. Dolorosos. Rosette había pasado de tener una bella familia a solo quedar con su hermano, con una promesa, luego de estar con su querido hermano a...nada...a ¿Tenerlo a él?

Rosette miró como Chrono tenía su vista fija en ella "Recuerdo cuando mamá estaba a punto de dar a luz a Joshua, mi padre estaba angustiado y se movía a un lado y a otro mientras esperábamos en otra habitación de mi hogar. No entendía muy bien el porqué mamá gritaba y papá estaba asustado, lo único que sabía era que mi hermanito iba a nacer." Rosette río "Luego papá se acercó a mí para abrazarme y decirme que estuviera relajada que todo iba a salir bien ¡Papá realmente estaba tiritando!" Ella sonrió al recordar a su progenitor, tenía que admitir que ya no recordaba muy bien su rostro pero recordaba en sí su aspecto "Luego, entramos a la habitación y mamá sostenía aquel pequeño bebé...Joshua era...tan bello y pequeño, mis padres lloraban de felicidad, me dejaron tomarlo para mirarlo mejor y papá me hizo prometer, que protegería y amaría a mi hermano menor, yo era muy pequeña es verdad, pero...aquella promesa me quedó bien marcada, y le he fallado…" soltó en un susurró haciendo que el demonio se preocupara.

"Tú no les has fallado Rosette" dijo él "Lo cuidaste y amaste lo más que podías en el orfanato, y ahora estás haciendo lo posible por recuperarlo ¡Sigues protegiéndolo! Ya verás, muy pronto estará con nosotros en la Orden y seremos nuevamente felices los tres." Chrono le sonrió a su contratista. Y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

"Es verdad, muy pronto estará con nosotros aquí en la orden." soltó finalmente "¡Ah! también ver a esa gatita me hizo recordar mi sueño del pasado"

"¿Sueño del pasado?" preguntó el pequeño diablo curioso .

Ella se sonrojo, ¿Como se le había ocurrido venir y soltar aquel pensamiento? ¡Su mente siempre le hacía lo mismo!

"Umm...bueno verás" tragó saliva, era verdad que ella y Chrono no guardaban secretos -mejor dicho, ella no le guardaba secretos a él- pero ese sueño de su pasado, era algo tan íntimo, sabía que si lo decía, conociendo lo depresivo que era su demonio, se pondría triste y se echaría la culpa, pero...al ver como a él le brillaban sus ojitos por la curiosidad le ganó; suspiro para luego comenzar hablar; "Uh, no es un gran sueño, es decir, supongo que es el sueño que la mayoría de las niñas tienen, al ver a mis padres, yo...deseaba ser como ellos cuando grande, mi sueño era, ya sabes, alguna vez formar mi propia familia"

Chrono no entendía "¿Propia familia?" preguntó "Pero ¿Es que acaso Joshua no es tú propia familia?"

"¿Ah?" Rosette río, Chrono podría tener muchos años viviendo en el mundo humano pero todavía no comprendía algunos conceptos "Si, tú, Joshua y Azmaria…¡Ustedes son mi familia eso no cabe duda!"

El demonio se sonrojo ¿Había dicho que era parte de su familia? ¡Uh! su corazón saltaba de felicidad por aquellas palabras.

"...pero" siguió hablando "quiero decir, mi propia familia, el hecho de alguna vez ponerme un vestido blanco y tener mis propios hijos al lado de mi pareja. Pero bueno, eso es un sueño del pasado, es imposible" ella sonrió con melancolía "al final Billy tenía razón, nunca me pondré un vestido blanco y nadie va a querer ser mi pareja, mucho menos el padre de mis hijos" miró al fuego al recordar al niño que le ocasionó más de un problema en la infancia

"¿Por qué no?" El pequeño diablo soltó de repente, haciendo que la chica se ruborizó, bajó la vista para mirar al demonio quien estaba serio preguntando eso.

"Bueno, es decir, no es que no pueda tener hijos, si puedo pero...no es lo correcto, no tengo tiempo para eso, si quisiera hijos tendría que ser ahora para poder disfrutar estar con ellos y darle todo el amor que un niño se merece."

Chrono frunció el ceño y suspiró, después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado cuando tenía una respuesta de porque Rosette no podía cumplir su sueño, era su culpa, su culpa por estar arrebatando su vida impidiendo que ella cumpliera su deseo de niñez.

Ella vio aquel gesto de él y le tomó sus mejillas para obligarlo a mirarla, sabía perfectamente que ahora se estaba culpando por aquello: "Chrono, te conozco se que te estás culpando ahora, ¡Por milésima vez amo mi presente y no me arrepiento del pasado! por eso, no quiero esa mirada en tu rostro ni esos pensamientos en tú mente; aparte, es imposible que yo tenga hijos ¡Porque no existe hombre en la tierra que me soporte!" río por su comentario.

El pequeño diablo estaba sorprendido por aquella actitud de su contratista, jamás cambiaría, suspiró nuevamente y rió, pero luego proceso bien última frase "...no existe hombre en la tierra que me soporte!"

"¡Oye! ¿Y que se supone que soy yo? ¿Un gato? ¡Aunque tenga ascendencia gatuna no significa que sea un gato" Rosette río más fuerte por aquella queja.

"Chrono tú eres una excepción, estas obligado a soportarme por tú bien" le sacó la lengua "pero eso no significa que quieras casarte conmigo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Eh?" Rosette lo miró sorprendida. Chrono se levantó del regazo de la chica para estar frente a frente con ella y mirarla mejor a los ojos.

"Es decir, si ese es tu sueño, entonces haré lo que tú me pidas, si quieres casarte entonces, casémonos" expresó él con seriedad.

"¿¡Ah!? Chro-Chrono tú ¿Tú entiendes lo que estás diciendo?" Se alejó un poco de él. Pero eso no impidió que el pequeño diablo se acercará a ella para estar nuevamente muy juntos.

"Por supuesto, se lo que estoy diciendo, y mi sueño es cumplir el tuyo; cásate conmigo Rosette" La seriedad de sus palabras, no mostraba vacilación ni tampoco ni una pizca de broma, su mirada ya no era gentil ni curiosa -como generalmente tenía, él poseía una mirada de niño- si no que había cambiado, haciendo que ella recordara la versión adulta del demonio.

" N-no-n-no podemos!" gritó ella "No, Chrono, es decir" se enredaba con sus palabras, estaba muy avergonzada por la situación y la cercanía de su pareja.

"¿Por qué no?" replicó él "Es decir, tenemos un contrato, ¿El matrimonio entre humanos no es acaso algo parecido? ¿Un contrato? Estamos destinados a estar juntos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tú y yo no podemos separarnos, pues finalmente yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía"

Rosette estaba más roja que nunca, trataba de respirar para calmar a su loco corazón que estaba latiendo mil por hora, Realmente él no comprende pensaba ella mientras que, con las manos tomando su reloj, respiro hondo y habló tratando de sonar calmada.

"Un matrimonio no es solo un contrato Chrono, en un matrimonio, se necesita lo esencial o si no la cosa no funciona" Dijo ella comprensiva.

"¿Lo esencial? Pero si lo tenemos todo, incluso los humanos tienen un anillo para simbolizar su unión, nosotros tenemos el reloj ¿Que mejor que un reloj para eso?"

"No Chrono, no lo entiendes, eso no es"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que falta? Dímelo para buscar lo que nos falta para ser un matrimonio completo…"

"¡Amor Chrono, amor!" expresó desesperada "Para casarse se necesita lo fundamental y es amor Chrono"

El demonio tragó saliva y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sabía que lo que iba a decir era difícil, y tal vez la respuesta le podría doler, pero tenía que preguntárselo si estaba dispuesto a cumplir el sueño de su amada contratista.

"Rosette tú...¿Me amas?" Lo dijo.

La chica se tensó y lo miró más ruborizada que nunca, sentía que se iba a desmayar por toda la situación que estaba viviendo y ,junto con eso, el hecho de que el demonio no estaba comprendiendo la palabra "espacio personal" pues, estaba casi encima de ella.

"Ay Chrono, por favor…" soltó ella mientras miraba a otra parte.

El corazón del demonio empezó a doler por aquella respuesta.

Él la miró con tristeza "Eso significa que no me amas"

"¡Claro que te amo! pero tú no a mí y ese es el problema" chilló exasperada, su respiración estaba agitada y miró fijamente al demonio con las mejillas ruborizadas a más no poder. Ante aquella confesión el demonio abrió sus ojos lo más que podía y se alejó un poco de ella.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Cierto? su cabeza no podía procesar bien toda la información que estaba pasando ¿Acaso Rosette, acaso la mujer que amaba le acaba de decir que también lo amaba? No, esto debía ser un sueño.

"¿Chro-Chrono?" susurró ella avergonzada.

Pero no, al verla de esa manera podía comprobar que no era mentira, era la realidad. Él sonrió y la miró fijamente.

"Entonces ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para ser una matrimonio ¿No? entonces ¿Te casarás conmigo ante la leyes de los humanos? " propuso Chrono con su gran sonrisa.

Rosette lo miró atentamente, y finalmente sonrió, sabía perfectamente que él no se rendirá, le había entrado en su cabeza cumplir su sueño de la infancia y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, por lo cual lo único que quedaba era ceder; puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y él, aprovechando la cercanía tomó la mano de la fémina y ella lo aceptó apretando también su mano.

"Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, por ahora no podemos casarnos Chrono, primero está Joshua…"

"Uh...había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Joshua tiene que estar en nuestra boda" Se miraron y rieron.

"Es verdad, tiene que estar en nuestra boda" exclamó Rosette.

"Ya verás encontraremos a Joshua, y luego te saldrás de la Orden ¡No te puedes casar siendo una monja! Especialmente si te casarás con un demonio" Dijo Chrono.

"Ya está bien, ¡Pero! si nos vamos a casar tienes que pedirme mi mano de manera formal ¡De esta forma no se hace! Primero tienes que pedirle mi mano a Joshua y si él te acepta, me la pides a mí ¡Enfrente de todos! y….a parte ¡Tiene que haber anillo por favor es lo esencial, y una gran fiesta! También no olvidemos el vestido, quiero un vestido muy grande y bello, y, y , también tenemos que pensar en la luna de miel y...mmm…¡Una casa! claro está, ¡Quiero una casa en el campo! un matrimonio no puede vivir sin una casa para ambos... " Rosette se puso enumerar un montón de cosas para que el demonio se arrepintiera de sus palabras, pero después de terminar de hablar lo miró, y no se veía ni una gota de arrepentimiento, si no, al contrario, su rostro infantil mostraba alegría.

"Haré todo lo que me pidas Rosette" dijo el demonio como un idiota enamorado. Y claro, como no ¡Le acababa de pedir matrimonio al amor de su vida! y eso para los humanos simboliza el amor eterno -o es lo que había leído- "Si quieres un anillo, un vestido, una fiesta, un viaje, una casa, haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo y cumplir tus sueños. Porque te amo" Soltó finalmente y ese fue el punto de quiebre para Rosette, su corazón ya no podía más con todo, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero despertó de ese pequeño lapsus cuando escuchó unos pequeños chillidos provenientes de la habitación del demonio. Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego sonreír.

"Esos chillidos…" dijo Chrono.

"¡Han nacido!" gritó con emoción la monja para levantarse del sillón e ir corriendo a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo verlos, la gatita se encontraba lamiendo a uno de sus cachorros mientras que los otros tres se encontraban durmiendo cerca de su madre. Rosette se acercó con emoción a la gatita "Felicidades, son muy bellos"

Chrono, en cambio de la chica, tan solo se dirigió a la habitación a paso lento con una gran sonrisa ¿Quién diría que la llegada de una gatita a punto de parir significaría que terminaría pidiéndole ser su esposa al gran amor de su vida? Había sido una de las noches más locas de su vida, y eso era mucho, pues, realmente había vivido noches locas con su contratista, pero esta había sido la máxima.

"¡Chrono apuraté!" gritó Rosette

"¡Si, si, ya voy!" apuró su paso hasta llegar y ver a los gatitos recién nacidos.

"¿Ha que no son muy lindos? ¡Umm! voy hacer todo lo posible para que la hermana Kate me deje quedarme con uno" dijo ella emocionada.

Chrono asintió, pero luego puso una sonrisa picara; "Umm son hermosos, me preguntó ¿Nuestros hijos serán igual de bellos?"

Silencio

"¿Qué?"

"Venga ¿Es que acaso eso no era parte del sueño? Después del matrimonio vienen los hijos"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Bueno, definitivamente esa fue la noche más loca de su vida; llegó una gatita a la orden, le propuso matrimonio a Rosette y finalmente, casi termina muerto a golpes. Pero, sin duda, sería una de las noches que en su corazón siempre recordaría.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Se que esté fandom esta medio muerto -si no es decir ya muerto- *Lágrimas y tristeza* pero, a pesar de todo quise compartir mi granito de arena a este anime ¡Por qué me encanta! Vi este anime hace más de diez años y...siempre lloró con el final :'c ¡Pero me gusta imaginarme situaciones así para ocultar mi dolor! ha ha ha _

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado la historia, ¡No saben como me costo escribirla! Se me borro en el word porque la maldita cosa no se guardo ¡No sabes como lloré porque le había puesto tanto amor! Pero estaba dispuesta a subir esta historia si o si, así que, nuevamente lo escribí y...no me puedo quejar me gusto el resultado. :3 ¡Le puso el igual o más amor se los juro hahaha! _

_Muchas gracias por leer esta historia ¡Si es posible por favor házmelo saber con tu bello comentario! ¡Eso me anima a seguir mejorando en mi escritura y seguir adelante en este mundo! Tal vez muy pronto escriba otro One-shot de este anime ¡Es que me encanta! -Sonrojo mientras oculta su amor- _

_Nos leemos prontos ¡Muchos besos! _


End file.
